


【德哈】这和说好的不一样（作家德x编辑哈）

by Joyliww



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyliww/pseuds/Joyliww
Summary: 麻瓜AU，作家德×责编哈双向暗恋，但是一开始有点粗线条的哈利没觉得自己在暗恋（我就喜欢这种甜甜的傻瓜恋爱）
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	【德哈】这和说好的不一样（作家德x编辑哈）

**Author's Note:**

> 对出版社、编辑工作等等的了解均来自日常生活和偶尔看到的小说或影视，所以如果有逻辑硬伤和常识问题的话，请各位毫不留情的指出，谢谢！
> 
> 明明要写个正经编辑，但不知道为什么写的时候满脑子都是校阅男孩哈利波特……

01、

得知自己成为Feltcliffe*的责任编辑的时候，哈利是不信的。

他从一堆厚厚的书稿中抬起头，扶着黑框的圆眼镜，碧绿的眼睛盯着正翘着腿坐在桌子上摆弄指甲的潘西·帕金森。

“你确定？麦格女士是这么说的吗？”哈利假装咳了一声，掩饰了一下嗓音里的兴奋，“从今天开始我开始负责Feltcliffe？”

“嗯哼，”因为终于能调职到Hogwarts旗下的时尚杂志《Wizard》任职，今天的潘西从头到脚都洋溢着愉悦的光芒。而本该归她负责的几名作者都被主编分配到了其他几位那里。她心情愉悦地欣赏完她新做的美甲，拎起她今冬最新款的手包和编辑部的几位道别，最后意味深长的给哈利留下一句：“所以，加油哦。”

Feltcliffe是当下最畅销的悬疑小说家之一，文笔辛辣又不失细腻，小说情节大胆却逻辑性强，环环相扣险象丛生，往往惊心动魄让人欲罢不能。而且是个挖坑狂魔，就拿他的系列作品来说，从第一部就开始暗藏伏笔，在往后填补解密的同时又不断挖下新的陷阱引诱读者跳进去。

哈利也是众多狂热粉丝之一，好吧，其实也不算狂热，就是你能忍受一本小说仿佛完结了但里面无数伏笔都没有得到解答的那种好奇得抓心挠肺的痛苦吗？不能，那就去买下一本啊。本来对推理悬疑不感冒的哈利·波特在一次购书时因为是自家出版社的畅销品于是买下某本书后，被这个作者的结局气的又跑去买了同系列第二本，然后发现其中一个他最好奇的坑居然被填在另外一个系列里去了。虽然哈利总想吐槽您是打算学DC和Marvel也把自己的小说弄个EU吗，但下本新书出来还是会乖乖掏钱，一来二去竟然也成为了忠实粉丝了。

况且除了Feltcliffe绝佳的文笔和构思，小说中还有超级专业的医学和法律知识诶，看一本娱乐小说还能学习，多好。哈利一边安慰自己一边又掏腰包买了一套珍藏版，自我欺骗着把它摆在了书柜最显眼处。

02、

Feltcliffe的公寓位于伦敦最繁华的商业街之一摄政街的南边尽头相对清静一点的地段。哈利忍住吐槽有钱人的冲动，最后整理了一下仪表，按响了门铃。

没人响应。

哈利又按了两次，就算是我偶像也不能拖稿……装不在也没用！

五分钟后，奶白色的大门后终于传来脚步声，拖拖拉拉的简直能显示出来人的不情愿和不耐烦。

门缓缓的开了，露出一颗淡金色的脑袋。穿着皱巴巴家居服几乎是闭着眼的屋主人打了个哈欠后，终于睁开灰蓝色的眼睛看了一眼扰人清梦的来访者。

“嘭！！”

大门被迅速地关上，发出巨大的声响，吓得见到那颗淡金色脑袋时就愣住了的哈利下意识往后退了半步。

卧槽！德拉科·马尔福！！！

反应过来的哈利·波特伸出手把门砸的啪啪响：“马尔福！！给老子开门！！！”

哈利总算在邻居即将报警前被放了进来。屋主人已经换上干净整洁的衬衫长裤，一头梳得整整齐齐的金发规矩地贴在脑后，将一杯红茶递给哈利，一幅云淡风轻的从容模样，仿佛刚才瞪大眼睛惊慌失措的人不是他一样。

他转身坐在哈利对面，双手撑着下巴，面无表情。

满脑子里写着“一觉醒来偶像变成（曾经的）死对头了怎么办，挺急的”的哈利接过茶杯，忍不住晃了晃，对面这人皮肤苍白、眼下乌青，就很反派标配……没有下毒吧？

“没毒，”德拉科没什么形象的翻了个白眼，没好气地开口“你来干嘛？”你是怎么知道我的住址的。

“你的前任编辑告诉我的，”放了心的哈利读懂了德拉科的潜台词，抿了一口热茶，感觉浑身都暖了起来：“来催稿啊，我给你发过消息的。”虽然不知道Feltcliffe居然是你。亏我还小心翼翼研究措辞好不容易才写出一条像样的短信……等等，充满崇拜语气的短信！

德拉科回忆了一下，似乎是有那么一条未知联系人发来的短信，不过他连瞄都没瞄一眼就彻底昏迷在床上了。于是他四处张望了一下，在茶几旁边的地毯上找到了不知什么时候掉落在那儿的手机，伸手正要捞起来看短信，对面黑发的青年不知受了什么刺激突然跳起来，整个人扑了过去要去抢那差点被主人遗忘的可怜手机。

“你干嘛？！”

“不准看！！”

“疤头你能不能搞清楚这是我的手机啊！”德拉科身体后仰躲开扑过来的哈利，鼻子突然就嗅到青年身上从室外带来的还残留着的一丝混上茶香的冷气。

“那是我发的短信，我有权删掉！”哈利的膝盖陷进柔软的沙发里，整个人差点扑进德拉科的怀中，猛地就闻到屋主人身上掺着几分暖意的古龙水的味道。

暗恋对象跑到自己家投送怀抱（划掉）要抢手机/死对头手机里有自己的黑历史可他的味道还该死的好闻怎么办？

03、

哈利趴在办公桌上长叹了一声，隔壁印刷厂借口来工作交流实际上是看女朋友的罗恩·韦斯莱担忧地看了看自家好友，把手中刚买的自己那份热可可递给了可怜兮兮的青年。

“Bro，你怎么了？”罗恩将另一杯放在格兰杰部长的桌上，“从我进来开始，你已经叹了五次气了。”

赫敏停下手中用来标注的红色铅笔，怜悯的说：“因为梦想破灭了。”

“哈？”

“这和说好的不一样……”哈利哀怨地喝了一大口热可可：“谁能知道Feltcliffe居然是马尔福。”我今天下午还得去催那个小祖宗的稿子。

罗恩立刻换上一幅要阶级斗争的表情拍了拍哥们儿的肩膀发誓愿意替他赴汤蹈火在所不辞，不就是个马尔福，揍得他敲不动键盘！

“啪！”

赫敏翻着白眼把书稿拍在罗恩背上：“敲不动键盘倒霉的是谁罗纳德你想清楚行吗？”

今天又被秀恩爱的哈利也很苦恼呢。

他看着吵吵闹闹又亲密无间的两个人，恍惚间觉得自己还身处大学，有上不完的课、看不完的书、睡不够的觉，有两个形影不离的挚友，还有一个不知道揣着什么心思总是跑过来找自己吵架的德拉科·马尔福。

其实毕业后就没再和德拉科联系过了，毕竟你不会去存一个讨厌自己的人的联系方式，对吧？

几年过去了，哈利忍不住想起那个嚣张跋扈的世家少爷时，还是不明白，一个医学院的学生为什么总是和自己这个文学院的过不去呢。

所以他这个学现代文学曾经在学校也是文学社和校刊扛把子的人做了个苦逼兮兮的小编辑，那个曾经总是嘲讽文科生穷酸气的立志要当法医的人写起了悬疑小说，还大获成功。哈利胃里有点犯酸，但是却又不是单纯的嫉妒，说不上来还掺杂了点什么其他情绪。

“所以，哈利你打算怎么办？”赫敏坐回位置上问道，罗恩正讨好的替辛苦的部长大人捏着肩膀，“如果真的很为难，就和麦格女士商量一下，把他调给别人负责吧？”

“不，”哈利脱口而出，后知后觉自己居然下意识拒绝了赫敏的好意，只好推推眼镜解释道，“我不下地狱谁下地狱，这种人还是交给我吧。”

“也对，毕竟你们相互纠缠了那么多年，还是彼此留着别祸害别人了。”赫敏说罢，对着不知道想到了什么而红了耳朵尖的哈利笑了笑。

两人相对无言，一旁的罗恩却总觉得哪里不太对。

“嗯……敏，你用纠缠这个词合适吗？”

04、

“To:Pansy Parkinson

Feltcliffe一直那么爱拖稿吗？我都打了无数次电话了，还是不给我交稿：（

By：Potter”

潘西从一堆模卡中抬起头，向助手指了指选中的模特，把视线转向亮起来的手机屏幕，看清信息后，嘴角不可抑制地挑了起来。

“To：Harry Potter

可能你需要换一种催稿方式吧，祝好运：P

By：Parkinson”

几次电话骚扰无果，眼看截稿日期步步紧逼，负责的小编辑哈利·波特干脆杀到德拉科的公寓，从主人的书房顺走本小说，一屁股坐在沙发上，摆出一幅“你不给我交稿子我就不走了”的架势。

德拉科泡茶的时候那表情仿佛下一秒就要把开水泼来客的脸上，但递出茶杯的动作却轻柔而小心。

哈利望了望德拉科紧闭的书房屋门，不自觉露出了一点微笑，又掩耳盗铃般心虚地喝了一口茶，向只有自己的客厅掩饰内心不可抑制的一丝喜悦。翻着手中的书，脑海里却一直有一个小人眨巴着蓝眼睛晃来晃去，哈利突然觉得自己恐怕是疯了。书也看不进去，哈利干脆把书放到茶几上，捧着茶杯直勾勾盯着紧闭的书房门发呆。

不知过了多久，门毫无征兆得打开了，视线交汇，德拉科看见黑发绿眸的青年有点慌乱地放下凉透了的茶水，有点尴尬地对自己笑笑。耶稣啊，这什么表情……

“你写完了？”

“没有，没思路，写不出来，”德拉科皱着眉从哈利手里抽出茶杯，“破特你是没长脚吗，就不会自己去厨房倒杯热的吗。”

这又不是我家。哈利撇撇嘴，但又有些意外死对头别扭的关心，不过说出来的话还是和感谢不沾边：“你还能不能好了，写不出稿子你当什么作家啊？你再不搞定就赶不上圣诞节大促销了好吗？”

“赶不上拉倒，少爷我不差那点钱，”德拉科无所谓地耸耸肩，万恶的金钱气息毫无保留得从他不屑的眉眼间溢出来，“反正当作家就是找个乐子，不像某人……”

被暗讽了一通的“某人”翻了个白眼，得，就知道这家伙嘴巴永远吐不出象牙，懒得和他计较：“马尔福大少爷倒是无所谓，小的们还是要恰饭的……”

哈利的眼睛突然一亮，从沙发上站起来：“没思路好办，我们去寻找灵感啊。”于是凭着优秀的运动神经趁德拉科拒绝还没说出口就蹿到衣帽间随便取了件大衣抛给对方，然后在墙上的衣钩处拿下自己的外套。

德拉科不情愿地接过黑色的大衣，在青年低头扣扣子的时候却弯起了嘴角。

“喂，破特。”

哈利闻声抬头，下意识接住一条被扔过来的柔软的围巾。

德拉科摸了摸鼻尖：“一会儿太阳就下山了，怕你冻傻。”其实现在方至正午。

两个人顺着摄政街向北走着，人流渐渐多了起来，经过皮卡迪利广场时有几只本停在情欲之神安忒洛斯的雕像上的白鸽忽而飞起，从他们两人眼前略过。

哈利给追逐白鸽的孩子让开道路，朝着德拉科靠了靠，并没发觉身边人突然紧张得绷直了脊背。

“你为什么搬到摄政街了？马尔福庄园不好吗。”哈利略带玩笑意味的问。

德拉科却偏过头，眼神落在哈利微卷的黑发上，半晌，他说：“因为这里的平安夜很漂亮。”

“To：Dear Pansy

约会成就达成！！！！ヾ(·▽·)ノ你说泰晤士河边哪家餐厅比较好吃？千禧桥旁边那个怎么样。

By：Draco”

“To：Dear Draco

心机婊！凸ono凸 反正不要吃他家的小羊排。

By:Pansy”

05、

两个人沿着德拉科正在连载的那本小说中主人公走过的路线，从千禧桥上向对面圣保罗大教堂走去。伦敦冬日难得一见的暖阳懒洋洋得照在教堂乳白色的圆顶，映着背后的云霞，整座巴洛克风格的大教堂壮丽辉煌又无比神圣。

“你确定要在这么神圣的地方，进行谋杀？”

“什么叫我进行谋杀，”德拉科反驳，“是嫌疑人好吗？”

他指着巨大的穹顶，向身边人解释：“我打算让受害者走上最顶处的Golden Gallery*，从伦敦最美的高处坠落……嗯，或者死在地下室也可以，就在威灵顿将军*的棺椁旁，‘爱人的鲜血会让胜利更盛大’。”

哈利一边思考一边点着头，然后猛地瞪了一眼德拉科：“马尔福你不都想好怎么写了吗！”

德拉科毫不心虚：“我刚刚想到的。”

胡说，你刚才和我明明东拉西扯聊了一大堆有的没的好吗，哪儿有时间想。虽然吐槽着，但哈利还是乖乖跟着德拉科穿过教堂前的小广场，走进教堂对称的宏伟正门。

当他们欣赏够了华丽夺目的彩色玻璃镶嵌画、复杂精巧的穹顶雕塑、金碧辉煌的管风琴与唱诗班席位以及重彩绘制的巨幅壁画，参观过埋葬着诸多历史人物的地下室，甚至还在Whispering Gallery幼稚的玩闹许久后，终于爬过数百级台阶登上了最顶点。

太阳已经西斜，血红的云霞在天边翻滚，它们的边缘又透过金色的余晖，笼罩着整座伦敦城。站在围栏边，眼前便是在夕阳下熠熠生辉和泰晤士河，正准备亮起蓝色灯光的千禧大桥，缓慢旋转着的伦敦之眼，希腊式神庙般的泰特美术馆*，还有略远处的环球剧场与碎片大厦。

大概本就懒洋洋的太阳实在是疲惫了，不一会儿就沉落下去快要看不见了。暮色渐临，原本湛蓝的天空被不甘心随着太阳离去还想逗留一会儿的赤色霞光映衬成紫色，而云彩在夜色和余光的拉扯纠缠间像被染坏了的布料，红红紫紫又翻出些许墨色。哈利拉紧了围着的德拉科给自己的灰色围巾，有点不舍天光已晚。

“我看见厄洛斯。”

“嗯？”哈利听见那个神祇的名字，转过头去看着沉默许久突然轻叹出声的人。

最后一点夕阳的红染上德拉科淡金色的发梢还有他苍白的脸颊，灰蓝色的眼眸中也仿佛有一团火烧云在翻涌。他注视着哈利，似乎已经这样注视了许久许久。他少有温柔地笑了，习惯性伸出一点舌尖舔了舔下唇，然后又念了一遍。

“我看见厄洛斯 从天上降临人间，他穿了 一件染成紫色的士兵的斗篷。*”

哈利有些发愣，他突然觉得，夕阳也同样爬上了自己的耳朵和脸庞。

06、

后来直到分别，没人再提起那首诗。

隔了两天，德拉科老老实实通过Email给哈利传了完整的小说，在哈利打印好进行批注修改的时候，意外得看到了同样的诗句。

他突然有点头疼。

把这首刻在自己脑海里的小诗输入网页，抱着一点期待和一点侥幸的心理搜索着那首古希腊诗歌的信息。不同的翻译版本呈现在眼前，有些比德拉科念得版本更加露骨直白。

“赫敏啊！！”

正在排版的部长大人被吓了一跳，急忙赶到好友桌前：“你怎么了？”

“萨福……萨福的诗……”

赫敏皱皱眉：“你什么时候对古典诗歌感兴趣了，还是古希腊时期的？”

“不是，那个，”哈利挠了挠本来就乱七八糟的头发，“厄洛斯是爱神吗？”

“准确的说是爱神的使者，”百科全书小姐点点头，“萨福的诗歌大多描述生活和歌颂爱情，她现存的诗歌提到厄洛斯的还不少呢。”

哈利默默把电脑屏幕转向赫敏：“那你觉得这首诗什么意思。”

“拜托你是文学系毕业的好吗，你完全可以自己解读……”赫敏的话说了一半卡在了嘴边，她看完了这首小诗，狐疑地打量友人，不出意料看到友人的脸颊渐渐变红，眼神左右飘忽不好意思正视自己。将自己知道的人名在心里过了一遍，最后锁定到一个曾经被好友挂在嘴边无数年的名字上。赫敏了悟地“哦”了一声，笑眯眯地拍拍哈利的肩膀。

“谈恋爱也不要忘记好好干活哦。”

谁谈恋爱了？和谁谈恋爱了？哈利急红了眼，我怎么可能会和那个讨厌鬼谈恋爱，再说……

赫敏无辜地歪了歪头，我可没说你和谁谈恋爱了啊。

哈利无力地趴在一堆稿纸上，拿着红色铅笔在纸页上戳戳。再说，那天之后马尔福也没跟自己发过消息啊，谁知道他什么意思。

“某些人可能怂习惯了。”

哈利疑惑地抬起头看向赫敏，而万事通小姐却老神神在在的转移了话题：“圣诞节有什么安排吗？”

07、

“To：Dear Draco

怎么样，到手了是不是得请老娘吃饭：）

By：Yours Pansy”

“To：Pansy

我觉得这事儿布星……

By：Draco”

德拉科把手机丢到一边，毫无形象地瘫在沙发上，自己已经十几天没好好和破特说话了，对于作品的修改也是简单的通过邮件沟通，都分不清是谁躲着谁了。哦，自己的围巾好像还在破特哪儿，用这个借口把他约出来？

马尔福家的大少爷无意识得盯着自己修剪的整齐的指甲，思绪就飘到刚认识哈利那会儿。其实他都不太记得到底什么时候开始找对方麻烦了，好像是大一时有一期校刊波特的一篇散文挤掉了原本安排给自己医学论文的版面？他忍俊不禁，那时该是有多幼稚，为了这个就觉得自尊心受挫，非要想方设法扳回一局不可。后来好像是辩论赛？医学院破天荒赢了一次文学院（那年第一理所应当还是被法学院拿走了），自己心情愉悦又得理不饶人的顺便嘲讽了波特和他那两个朋友。嗯，梁子应该是那个时候结下的吧。

然后……喜欢？无可救药的被死对头身上的闪光点吸引也是够可以的。德拉科捂住额头想，那家伙冲动、粗心、一根筋，头发永远乱糟糟，戴着过时的黑框眼镜，穿着没什么品味的格子衬衫，显得他更瘦小了。但又偏偏坚强、善良还有责任心，哦，该死的，还有一双好看到不行的绿眼睛。嘿，打住，你没完没了的夸他做什么。

门铃声突然响起，打断了德拉科的思绪。他及拉着拖鞋去开门，心想着今天似乎是平安夜，谁会来找自己呢。

一只红绿配色的礼物盒差点戳到自己的脸上，最显眼处是一张圣诞贺卡：

“现在，我知道为什么，在神与人的所有后裔中，最受爱戴的是厄洛斯。*”

德拉科惊讶的看着从礼物盒后面冒出的黑发青年。来者还戴着那条灰色的羊绒围巾，黑框的圆眼镜有点下滑，压在被冻的微微发红的鼻尖上。

他眨巴眨巴碧绿的眼睛，侧过身仿佛是让德拉科看清身后的灯火璀璨。

“摄政街的平安夜的确很漂亮，你要不要和我一起去转转？”

08、

“我觉得我一定是疯了。”

——哈利·波特

“我陪你疯。”

——德拉科·马尔福

End

注释：

*①Felton和Radcliffe，隐藏汤丹梗，大家应该都懂2333（其实我只是懒得想名字）

②Golden Gallery和后面的Whispering Gallery还有一个Stone Gallery是圣保罗大教堂最顶层（穹顶上）的三层，从石头那层可以走到外侧看景，Golden Gallery那里是最棒的看伦敦的地方之一，如果小伙伴们去旅游一定要加油爬上五百层（应该是五百层）

③威灵顿将军是在滑铁卢打败拿破仑的将军

④我不太记得泰特美术馆的准确样子了，明明是现代美术馆但正门却是古典，还有希腊柱式

⑤这两首都是古希腊女诗人萨福的诗歌，我特别喜欢第一首，感觉就是那样迷人的傍晚，晚霞翻滚间，遇见了爱情。

========================


End file.
